


Varrensitting

by MayorHaggar



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Interspecies Sex, Other, Pheromones, Vaginal Sex, Varren/Human Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Shepard agrees to look after Jack's pet varren, Eezo, for a week.  But there's a secret about him that Shepard doesn't know, at least not yet.





	Varrensitting

**Author's Note:**

> Note the tags here, specifically the Eezo/Shepard pairing and the varren/human sexual content. You've been warned, so if that's not your thing then turn back now.

“You sure you’ll be okay watching him for a whole week, Shepard? Eezo can be a real pain in the ass.”

“It’ll be fine, Jack,” Shepard said, rolling her eyes. “I think I can handle having a varren in the apartment for a week.”

“Alright,” the biotic said, heading for the door. “Just don’t leave any meat out, unless you want to share. That little shit will grab it faster than you can blink.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” her onetime commander said to her. “Now go. I’m sure your former students can’t wait to see you.”

“I’m sure they can’t,” she agreed. “Thanks, Shepard. I owe ya one.” She left Shepard’s apartment, closing the door behind her, and laughed to herself as she walked away.

Jack did indeed have a meetup scheduled with some of the kids (who were now adults, but would always be her kids as far as she was concerned) she used to teach at Grissom Academy, but that was only going to last for a long weekend. She’d asked Shepard to watch Eezo for the entire week because she was very curious to see the state her former commander would be in when she came to pick him up. That, and she knew Shepard had been single since her last relationship fizzled out shortly after the war ended. She was probably beyond desperate for a fuck by now.

Jack had known Eezo’s previous owners experimented on him, trying to make him more virile and also increase his intelligence so they could use him to breed smarter and stronger varren. Their experiment had worked as far as making him smarter, to the point that he was almost sapient, but he had shown no interest in mating with female varren. Since they couldn’t use him for the purpose they intended, they discarded him and Jack swooped in to become the proud owner of a pet varren.

While the experiments hadn’t transformed Eezo into an ideal varren breeding stud, they did produce massive results in a different and very unintended way. It turned out that he exuded a pheromone that affected females of other species, lowering their inhibitions and driving them crazy with lust, gradually making them hotter and hotter until they couldn’t help but offer themselves up to be fucked by him. 

Jack didn’t find out about her varren’s unique talent right away, as she herself was immune to it; probably something to do with all the shit Cerberus did to her. But Miranda had no such immunity. Jack would never forget the day she’d returned to her apartment to the sight of Miranda down on all fours on the floor, drool on her chin and varren semen dripping down her face as Eezo fucked her from behind. 

Once Miranda had recovered enough from her fuck to explain what had happened, she told Jack everything. She told her about how the more she was around Eezo, the more aroused and sexually frustrated she’d become. The woman, usually so composed and in control of herself, became a horny mess who constantly had to fight the irresistible urge to unzip her bodysuit and masturbate. Yet even as her lust increased and she gave in, she found it more and more difficult to actually make herself orgasm. That obviously caused her sexual frustration to build up, and eventually led to the unreal scene Jack walked in on.

That was the first time Eezo fucked Miranda, but it was far from the last. While the pheromone had worn off once Miranda had left and been out of Eezo’s presence for about a day, she got aroused more easily every time she came over, and grew progressively more eager to get on her knees and get stuffed with varren cock. It was to the point now that the cheerleader was inventing obviously flimsy excuses to drop in and ‘housesit’ for Jack just so she could get her fix. She could easily get just about any man in the galaxy, and plenty of the women too, yet she chose to satisfy her sexual appetite by becoming a varren bitch as often as possible.

Miranda offering herself up to Eezo was amusing, but Jack was pretty sure nothing would compare to the possibility of seeing the great Commander Shepard offering herself up for her pet varren. She couldn’t wait to get back and see where things stood one week from now.

\--

“Fuck, what is wrong with me? I need to get laid,” Shepard muttered to herself, splashing her face with cold water to try and snap herself out of it.

It had been a long time since she’d had sex, and even longer since she’d had good sex. She supposed she did miss it, but usually it wasn’t anything that she couldn’t handle after a good night spent with her favorite vibrator. Even over the previous couple of days, when she could feel her sexual appetite growing, she’d been able to sleep peacefully after a nice orgasm. Last night had been different though. She’d been hornier than usual, but the vibrator hadn’t done the trick nearly as quickly as usual. And even after she did finally make herself cum, it just didn’t leave her as satisfied as she would have liked. It had been harder to fall asleep, but she’d chalked it up as just a weird night. Surely she’d be feeling back to normal when she woke up in the morning.

Except it was now morning, and she wasn’t feeling any better. Actually, she was feeling even worse. Setting the last few days aside, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d woken up horny, especially after getting herself off the night before. But this morning the craving was even stronger than it had been before she fell asleep. She badly wanted to forget about getting dressed and starting her day, dive right back into bed and touch herself. It was only through her sheer stubborn will that she forced herself to throw on a tank top and shorts and left her bedroom.

“Shit!” she said, nearly tripping right over Eezo as he was waiting for her outside her door. “Are you hungry already, you little monster?”

Despite the words, her tone had lacked any heat to it. She didn’t know what Jack was talking about; Eezo had been no trouble at all over the three days he’d been staying with her. Her frustration had been building, but that had nothing to do with him and everything to do with her own raging hormones.

“C’mon then,” she said, stepping around him and heading to the kitchen. “Let’s get you fed.” He obediently trotted behind her on her way to the fridge. She pulled the fridge door open and rummaged around, looking for the bit of pyjak meat Jack had given her to feed him. “Damn. Looks like I need to get the next package out.”

She bent over to open one of the lower compartments so she could pull out a new package, and had just gotten her hands on it when she froze. 

Eezo was flush behind her, his cock pressing against her ass. He probably just wanted to play, she reasoned, but the real problem was that his cock was hard. Hard, and also very, very large. She bit down hard on her lower lip to prevent herself from whimpering involuntarily. Then he started rocking back and forth, grinding that hard cock against her toned butt through her shorts.

“What the fuck?” she mumbled, not really sure if this was really happening or if her frustrating past few days were making her feel phantom sensations. There was no way Jack’s pet varren would actually rub his phallus against her ass, right?

The cock dipped between her legs, which she hadn’t even realized she’d spread, and pressed against her crotch. Shepard gasped out loud. What the hell was going on? Was Jack’s pet varren actually dry humping her, or was she still asleep and this was something her depraved, horny mind had conjured up? And either way, dream or reality, why the fuck wasn’t she stopping it? Why did she moan while imagining what it might feel like if she pulled her shorts and panties down and let him rub up against her bare skin? If she did that, would he stick that big varren cock inside of her?

She was still contemplating that when Eezo pulled away, his cock no longer pressed against her body. Shepard just stayed there, bent over, confused, disgusted, and very horny. She didn’t even react when he took the bag of meat out of hands and trotted off with the prize in his mouth.

Damn, she really, really needed to get laid.

\--

That crazy incident in front of the fridge had been stuck in Shepard’s mind all day. She’d had a speech at a local school, an inspiring motivational speech type of thing. Normally she was quite good at talking to the kids and rather enjoyed it, but today she’d been too distracted. The whole time she’d been there, she couldn’t stop thinking about Eezo pressing his cock against her, rubbing that hard shaft against her ass and between her legs. If he hadn’t grabbed the meat and walked away, what would have happened next? Would he have gone further? Would she have let him? Did he even understand what he was doing?

Either Eezo knew she couldn’t stop thinking about him, or the universe had decided to toy with her today. Either way, from the moment she got home in the afternoon he rarely left her sight. He didn’t try to hump her again, but any time she started to dwell on what had happened, any time her hormones started to get to be too much and she thought about pulling her clothes off and masturbating, there he was, watching her. She knew the experiments he’d undergone had made him much smarter than other varren, but how smart was he? Did he know that she was so sexually frustrated that her mind kept drifting back to him, to the feeling of his cock against her sexually starved body? If he didn't, it was a pretty damn big coincidence that he was always lurking whenever she was feeling horny. That would also make it a coincidence that he kept sitting or standing in ways that always seemed to give her the ideal angle to see his cock, which appeared to be in a nearly constant state of arousal.

He didn’t follow her into her bedroom at night, which was a blessing. She needed to put this entire bizarre day behind her, and the best way to do that would be to masturbate harder than she ever had in her life, cum as many times as necessary to finally slake her lust, and get a good night’s sleep.

She stripped off her clothes and rubbed her hands all over her fit body. The war with the Reapers was years in the past by now, but Shepard hadn’t let her body fall out of shape in the least. She still worked out regularly, and had the abs to prove it. More than one previous sexual partner had loved caressing her muscular stomach, and she tried to draw from that here. Her hands lingered on her abs, as well as her muscular legs and firm ass, but it did nothing for her. Even rubbing at her pussy and dancing her fingers around her clit didn’t stimulate her like it should have. That didn’t mean all was lost though. She hadn’t brought out the big guns yet. 

It was with a sense of determination that Shepard settled into her bed and turned her vibrator on. If she’d survived Saren, Sovereign, the Collectors, Cerberus, the Reaper invasion and everything in between, she could damn well solve this. She forcibly called upon various attractive people she’d met, both those who had been merely friends and acquaintances and those who had been flings or full-blown lovers. Maybe she should have felt guilty about fantasizing about friends and/or exes, but anything had to be better than thinking about a big, hard varren cock. So she allowed her mind to conjure up scenarios, and in some cases legitimate memories. Fucking Sha’ira so hard she kept banging her hands against the wall. Convincing Ashley and Liara that she didn’t have to choose, that it was okay for her to ride Ashley’s face while also sucking on the Asari’s big blue breasts. Shepard moaned and adjusted the vibrator into a better position.

Tali’s hips that couldn’t be contained by that suit. Miranda’s perfectly shaped ass in her white bodysuit. Rough sex with Jack on the engineering deck. Kelly giving her a private dance in her quarters while wearing that stripper outfit. Garrus showing her that he had reach AND flexibility. Vega’s ripped body covered in sweat. Listening to Traynor’s sexy accent as she moaned her name in the dark. Eezo’s thick cock, filling her up, making her his bitch, taking her to a new—

“FUCK!” she shouted, angry at herself. She was angry that her mind had gone in that direction, but even angrier that thinking of Eezo had made her hotter than all the memories and fantasies that came before.

She shut the vibrator off and flung it across the room. It hit the wall with a hard thunk, and she’d bet that it was broken. That was a problem she didn’t have the energy to worry about at the moment. Her broken mind was a far greater concern than her broken sex toy.

Shepard would not be coming at all tonight, not unless she allowed herself to think about Eezo while she did so. Since that was absolutely not an option, she would just have to do without. She rolled onto her side and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force her brain to shut off and allow her to go to sleep.

The simple act of falling asleep would not be so simple for Shepard that night, not while she had visions of hard varren cock dancing in her head.

\-- 

Shepard groaned as she kicked her covers away in frustration, officially giving up on the idea of sleep.

She'd dozed off several times throughout the night and early morning, but would always wake up minutes later. Her body and mind were too wired to let her sleep, and they were both dedicated to one thing: sex. More specifically, sex with Eezo. Every single time she fell asleep, she would soon wake thanks to dirty and extremely vivid dreams about the varren and everything he could do to her. Thanks to that, she was getting up much earlier than she usually did, and on far less sleep than she would've liked. 

Shepard sat up in bed and flipped the switch for the reading light by her bedside, and that's when she discovered that she wasn't alone in her bedroom. Eezo hadn't followed her in there last night, but he was there now, sitting next to her bed and watching her. How long had he been there, she wondered? Had he been watching her toss and turn throughout the night, plagued by thoughts of him, or had he sensed she was getting up and only wandered in recently? With his level of intelligence, she wouldn't put the second option past him. Whatever the case, he was here now. And, to Shepard's complete lack of surprise, he was aroused. Even from here she could see his big, thick varren prick, hard and ready for action, just as it had always seemed to be over the past day. Maybe he'd been like that the entire time he'd been here, and she was just now noticing after he'd rubbed against her and forced the realization into her head.

There were any number of things Shepard could and should have done in that moment. She could have gotten dressed, made herself a strong cup of coffee and gotten her day started, as she'd been intending until she saw him in her room. She could have forced him out, closed and locked her door and refused to open it until she was operating with a clearer head. She could have bolted for her shower in hopes of washing away this insanity and forgetting it had ever happened.

She did none of those things. The combination of sleep deprivation and haziness, months without a good solid fucking, days of steadily mounting sexual frustration, the memory of Eezo's big cock grinding against her and what that felt like, and the intoxicating sight of that very same thing hard and ready for her, all combined together and caused the famous Commander Shepard to do the very last thing she should have done.

She hooked her thumbs under the waistband of the simple cotton panties she'd worn to bed and had apparently put back on during one of her hazy post-awakening spells in the middle of the night. Now conscious and aware of what she was doing, she pulled those down her legs and tossed them on the floor. As that had been the only article of clothing on her body, she was now completely naked.

Evidently that was just what Eezo had been waiting for, because he jumped up onto the bed at that moment. Shepard tensed, expecting him to pounce and try to fuck her immediately, but that wasn't what happened. Eezo just looked at her, watching, waiting. She stared at him, holding her breath, wondering what he was waiting for. The longer he stared at her without taking action, the more she started to doubt herself. Maybe she'd misread this entire situation, and he had no intention of fucking her at all. The constant erection could have just been a side effect that had nothing to do with her. He might have come in here for no other reason than he heard her getting up and was waiting for food.

Eezo took one long, slow lick between her thighs, licking right around her pussy without actually contacting it, like a lover who was teasing and wanted her to beg for it. Shepard moaned, frustrated that he'd come so close to licking her where she needed something, anything that might ease her tension. But he'd certainly answered one question. There was now no doubt in her mind that Eezo had come in here to get something from her, and it sure as hell wasn't food.

Realization struck her, and Shepard's body was in motion before she'd even had a chance to process it. She rolled over onto her stomach, then pushed up onto her hands and knees. Now on all fours, she was presenting herself to him like a bitch to be bred. Which, she supposed, was accurate. Whether it was intentional or not, she didn't know or even care in that moment, but he'd driven her crazy with lust and need, a lust and need for him specifically. Now it was time for him to fulfill that need, for both their sakes.

The large red varren mounted her, and Shepard could feel his swollen cock brush against her as he moved into position. This was her last chance to back out; her last chance to come to her senses and prevent herself from doing something insane. Eezo was big and strong, she knew he was no match for her. Even without a gun in hand, she was sure she could fight him off if she really tried to. She still had the power to stop this.

She stayed right where she was, remaining down on hands and knees as the varren’s phallus pressed against her. There was no fumbling around from him, no mindless humping as he tried to find the right spot to penetrate her. He pushed right in, as smooth and effortless as if he’d had plenty of practice at fucking a human woman. And maybe he had, for all Shepard knew. It didn’t matter though. All that mattered was that finally, after so long, she was getting what she needed. Her eyes closed and she cried out as he pushed deeper inside.

“Fuck!” she whimpered, wincing. It had been a long time since she’d been fucked, and she didn’t think she’d ever had a cock this big inside of her. She felt full, fuller than ever before. It was honestly somewhat uncomfortable, but the discomfort was matched, no, surpassed by pleasure. 

Her pleasure wasn’t entirely about the physical reality of what was happening to her. There was a definite mental component to all of this too. She knew how wrong this was. She knew that the last thing she should be doing was getting on her hands and knees and letting Jack’s pet fuck her like a bitch. She knew that this was shameful, that her friends, allies and the countless people all across the galaxy who respected her and treated her like a hero would be beyond disgusted if they could see her now. Here she was, the famed Commander Shepard, on all fours in her own bed and moaning like a slut while being filled by a large varren cock. Knowing how wrong it was somehow only made everything hotter for Shepard. That knowledge made her moan even louder every time Eezo thrust into her.

There was nothing gentle about the way Eezo was rutting with her. He was fucking her like an animal, which of course was only appropriate. It was nothing but hard, driving thrusts, one after the other, with no hesitation and no concern for how Shepard was feeling or whether she was enjoying herself. She was indeed enjoying herself though. She was enjoying herself to a frightening degree. With every merciless push from Eezo, it started to feel more and more like this was where she belonged, that her natural place was on all fours and getting bred by this varren. If only her legions of fans could see her now! 

Eezo wasn’t privy to the thoughts running through Shepard’s head, and she doubted he would have cared even if he had understood. The one and only thing that mattered to him was fucking her, and that’s exactly what he continued to do. The varren took her harshly, roughly, marking his territory and claiming her as his while the tough, battle-tested soldier willingly took every bit of it.

A varren wasn’t built for gentle, soft love making, and that was one part of Eezo that had not been changed by the various experiments performed on him. He gave her everything he had and held nothing back, fucking her as fast and hard as he could, hard enough that her body was rocked forward and her breasts bounced every time he humped forward. Shepard just had to hold on and endure this rough fucking long enough for him to have his fun. Not that she was in any hurry for this to be over with. Her body had needed this for far too long, and as wrong as this entire act was, she was enjoying it far too much to let that bother her.

With the harsh, ceaseless pace that Eezo was setting, there was no chance that this would be a long encounter. This was all about rough and dirty fucking, all about her varren partner following his animal instincts and slamming into her until he had his orgasm. After several minutes of relentless thrusting from the powerful varren, that moment arrived. Shepard groaned as she felt Eezo’s cock begin to spurt, filling her up with his seed. It was very fortunate that varren and humans were biologically incompatible, because this would have been very dangerous otherwise. Even in her current state of being aroused well past the point of rational thought, Shepard still wanted no part of that!

Feeling Eezo shoot his semen inside of her was one thing, but the mental aspect of it drove Shepard crazy. She, arguably the most famous living being in the entire galaxy, was being creampied by a fucking varren, and she was loving every second of it! That depraved thought was the final piece of the puzzle for Shepard, the last little thing she needed to drive her over the edge.

“OH GOD!” she shouted. Her eyes rolled back in her head as a powerful, all-consuming orgasm hit her. The orgasms she’d managed to achieve over the past few days, the ones that had left her feeling frustrated and unfulfilled, were laughable. Even the stronger orgasms that masturbation had always brought her in the past couldn’t compare to this feeling. Shit, it had been far too long since she’d had sex with anyone, but she wasn’t sure if any of those could measure up to this either. It was as powerful and erotic an experience as Shepard could ever remember, and she knew she would never forget this feeling, nor that it had been Jack’s pet varren that gave it to her.

It was only afterwards, after he’d pulled out of her, she’d recovered from her explosive climax and enough time had passed that her brain started to function more normally again, that regret began to set in. Shepard let herself flop down onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow, ashamed of herself for what she had just done. Yes, she'd been without a partner for a long time now and had been forced to rely on just her fingers, toys and imagination to satisfy her sexual urges. But that was no excuse for any of this. 

Shepard knew that this wasn't all her doing. She wasn't stupid, and now that she'd finally orgasmed she was thinking more clearly than she had in days. She knew it was no mere coincidence that her libido had started spiraling out of control as soon as Jack dropped Eezo off at her apartment, and she'd only grown more desperately, insatiably horny the longer he was there. Her out of control sexual desires, how he'd given her a little tease by the fridge to set everything in motion, the way he always seemed to be around at the most opportune moments to display himself and make sure he was always at the forefront of her mind. She'd had the all the pieces to this puzzle to begin with, and now that she had more of her wits about her she could easily put them all together. 

She was no expert on animal mating rituals or anything like that, but she at least knew that some animals releasing pheromones as part of the process was a thing. She'd always assumed that they only worked on other members of the same species, and if varren pheromones were known to affect humans she was sure she would've been warned about that at some point. That didn't mean Eezo couldn't have done it though. She knew that his previous owners had experimented on him, trying to use him to breed more powerful varren, but had deemed it a failure. But she had to assume that their experiments had worked after all, just in ways they hadn't intended. She wondered if Jack was aware of it. It was hard to imagine she couldn't be, but a little fucking warning would have been nice.

Jack wasn't truly to blame here though, whether she knew about Eezo's true nature or not. The varren himself wasn't to blame either. He was just doing what nature intended him to do. Well, that wasn't entirely true, but it wasn't his fault that he'd most likely been warped by those experiments, that they'd left him with the desire to mate with human women and the ability to arouse them.

Subject Zero hadn't forced her to do anything, and she could have stopped Eezo at any time if she'd truly wanted to. This was her doing. She'd been weak, she'd let those pheromones cloud her judgment and make her do something repulsive. He hadn't held her down or taken her against her will. She'd willingly presented herself to him, and had enjoyed every second of being fucked by his large cock. Shepard was ashamed of herself for her weakness, and vowed then and there that it would never, ever happen again. She would put this behind her, and now that she'd had her orgasm and gotten this shit out of her system, she would just coexist with Eezo in a normal, decidedly non-sexual fashion until Jack got back from her trip. 

That should be a simple enough thing to do. She was Commander Shepard. She'd survived much worse trials and tribulations than this, weird as it was. Yeah, she could handle this. No problem. With a renewed sense of determination filling her body, Shepard rolled over onto her side and shut her eyes, wanting to make up for some of the sleep she'd missed over the last several days. Despite the guilt and shame flooding her mind, her body felt more relaxed than it had in what felt like forever thanks to what had been one hell of an orgasm. Sleep now came easy, and it wasn't plagued by dreams.

\--

"...Wha?"

Shepard was jolted awake hours later. She'd been in a deep sleep, her body finally catching up and getting the rest it had so badly needed, but that sleep had been abruptly cut off. What was the cause?

She flinched when she turned her head and saw Eezo sitting on the floor by her bed and looking at her expectantly.

"Do you want food?" she muttered, annoyed with him for more reasons than one. "Forget it. You can wait until I'm ready to get up." It was his fault she'd been so deprived of sleep in the first place, so she wasn't about to let him screw up her chance to make up for it. She rolled onto her other side, deliberately turning her back on him as if to put him out of her thoughts, and closed her eyes.

Unfortunately, it wasn't nearly so easy to go back to sleep. With a sense of dread, also mingled with traces of resignation, Shepard realized that her arousal had returned with a vengeance in the several hours she had been asleep. An orgasm as powerful as the one she'd experienced should have been more than enough to soothe her for quite some time after the fact, but here she was mere hours later, just as horny as she'd been in the first place. It was then that it dawned on Shepard that this wasn't going to be nearly as simple as she'd convinced herself it would be. 

Since she'd already reached the conclusion that he was responsible for it all, the only explanation that fit was Eezo's continued presence. As long as he was around, as long as he was still exuding this pheromone throughout her apartment and even in her bedroom, her lust was never going to die down. Sex with him was the only thing that could calm her down and satisfy her even a little, and even then it was only going to be a temporary solution. Before long, she would be aroused and needy all over again, and he would always be there, ready to give her what her body had decided it couldn't do without.

She knew she should fight this. She should summon up whatever was left of her willpower and get up, remove him from her room, maybe set up some kind of makeshift barrier or quarantine that would prevent him from affecting her any more than he already had. Then she could just wait it out until Jack got back to pick him up. With any luck her friend wouldn't even notice anything out of the ordinary had happened, they would never have to talk about it and Shepard could truly put this in the past and move on, maybe find a guy or a girl and have an actual, normal relationship again. That's exactly what her reaction should have been.

What her reaction should have been and what it actually was were two very different things. Shepard knew all the reasons this was so wrong, all the reasons she should fight it off and resist the temptation, but the naked truth was that her body had already accepted what her mind was still trying in vain to deny. She needed to get fucked, and there was no better candidate available to her. Even if there were other candidates within easy reach, she wouldn't have been able to stop what was about to happen.

Shepard didn't get back up onto her hands and knees again, as she still felt too tired for that. Instead, she rested her head on top of her arms and raised her lower body in the air, sticking her muscular ass out and once again presenting herself to Eezo. 

The bed shifted to accommodate his body weight as the varren hopped up from the floor. She closed her eyes as he trotted into position behind her, his forelegs coming to rest near her midsection while his lower body hunched over her and his hard prick slid into her once again.

She would deal with the guilt, the shame and the self-loathing after she was finished, after he’d fucked a second load into her and more than likely drawn a second huge orgasm out of her body. At the moment, she felt too damn good to let her morals get in the way.

\--

_Several Days Later_

“Mmm…”

Shepard lay on her back on the carpet of her apartment, happily sucking on Eezo’s cock with the varren crouched above her head. Jack had contacted Shepard earlier to let her know that she was back and would be dropping by to pick her pet up this afternoon. He’d already fucked two huge loads into her that very morning, but it would be a shame to waste any of the time she had left with him. That was why she had been all too eager to take him inside her mouth when he’d shown an interest. His owner should be arriving any minute, but Shepard didn’t care about that at all. Let Jack walk in on her blowing her pet. She was now convinced that the biotic not only knew all about her pet’s mating habits, but had left him here expecting this very thing to happen. She might as well give the bitch a show.

Shepard’s reluctance to mate with the varren was a distant memory by this point. Every time he fucked her, the shame and self-loathing became smaller and bothered her less. With each successive encounter, she grew more eager to get fucked by him, more willing to assume the position and let him use her body however he damn well wanted to. She’d long since stopped fighting against what her body clearly needed, learning to just go with the flow and enjoy everything he made her feel. She had never been so sexually fulfilled in her life, and if the rest of the galaxy would judge her harshly for that, they could fuck right off. She needed this, needed it badly, and she was going to indulge herself for as long as she possibly could, even if that meant Jack was all but guaranteed to walk in on her former commander on her back and sucking off her pet.

This was not the first time she’d given Eezo a blowjob. Far from it, in fact. She now frequently dropped down to the floor to take his cock into her mouth and treat him to the best oral sex she could muster, as a bit of a bonus in between fucks. It had been awkward at first, learning how to suck varren cock, but she was quickly becoming an old pro on the topic. The biggest thing had been learning that he didn’t really care to sit back and allow her to show off her oral skills. Invariably, blowing Eezo would soon turn into him taking what he wanted, stuffing his cock down her throat and forcing her to try and keep up. Sure enough, she’d only been sucking on him for a short time before his hind legs shifted and he started to drive down into her mouth. His cock pushed into her throat, making her gag and causing her eyes to tear up. She rested her hands on his powerful hind legs, breathed through her nose and stayed right where she was, allowing him to fuck her throat as quickly as he could.

Shepard could hear the door to her apartment creak open, but from her position on the floor she couldn’t turn her head, and Eezo’s mass was blocking her view of the door. Since she wasn’t about to try and force him out of her, her only option was to stay where she was and let her visitor come to her while she continued to get her throat fucked. It wasn’t like she didn’t have a very good idea who had just walked in anyway.

“Fuck, Shepard. You really needed it bad, huh?”

That was definitely Jack’s voice, just as she had expected. The biotic’s footsteps got closer and closer, and then she was standing above Shepard’s head, looking down at her with a smirk on her face. The commander stared up at her through eyes blurry with tears, but made no attempt to stop the varren’s continued thrusts in her mouth and down her throat.

“I thought walking in on that slutty cheerleader getting fucked by Eezo was something, but the great Commander Shepard on her back, letting a varren stuff his cock down her throat? Fuck, Shepard! I figured he’d have broken you down by now, but I never thought you’d be this submissive!”

So that confirmed Shepard’s suspicions about Jack knowing of Eezo’s true nature. That was no surprise, but her casual comment about him fucking Miranda was a real revelation. At least Shepard hadn’t been the only powerful woman to succumb to her lust and let the varren fuck her. The cool, confident Miranda Lawson being reduced to such a state was a form of reassurance that Shepard could draw some level of comfort from. On the other hand, she felt a little stab of jealousy in knowing that she wasn’t the only human woman Eezo had mated. And Miranda wasn’t just any woman. She was living, breathing perfection, literally built from the ground up as an ideal vision of humanity. Henry Lawson had been an utter bastard, but Shepard knew damn well that his efforts had not been wasted. She’d appreciated the fruits of his twisted labor many times herself, from her beautiful face, big breasts, and of course there was that ass. She would not hesitate to say that Miranda had the best ass she’d ever seen, and the thought of Eezo having access to it made her uneasy. A crazy, territorial part of her wanted to be the best fuck the varren had ever had.

“You two are so alike that it’s scary,” Jack continued. “I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve walked in on her getting fucked like the varren bitch she is. Every time it happened, it was harder and harder for her to pretend she didn’t enjoy every fucking second of it. Now she doesn’t even bother with the act anymore. Like I bet after he’s gone for awhile, you’re going to feel ashamed of yourself and vow that it’ll never happen again. But it will. It’ll keep happening, easier and easier, and eventually you’ll stop fighting it altogether, just like Miranda has. You’ll be just like her soon enough.” Shepard wondered about that. Would the regret really return once Eezo was no longer around? After the ecstasy of the last few days, that was hard for her to imagine.

“Or maybe you’re already there?” Jack said, cocking her head at Shepard and grinning. “I bet you enjoy getting covered in his cum just like she does, huh?” Actually, that wasn’t something she’d experienced yet. He always came inside of her at the end of a hard fuck, and she’d never failed to swallow his load down when sucking him off. It was definitely something she would need to keep in mind to try some other time.

“I wonder if she’ll be excited when I tell her Eezo’s got another bitch addicted to his cock now. Or maybe she’ll be jealous that she’s got competition?” Competition? Were she and Miranda, two of the most capable humans in the galaxy, really going to be reduced to fighting over the right to fuck a varren? It sounded ridiculous on the surface, but she couldn’t imagine letting anyone come between her and this cock if she could help it. 

“But hey, there’s no need for you to fight. Maybe I could arrange a nice long weekend for the three of you. Just you, the cheerleader and Eezo, all by yourselves and free to do whatever the fuck you wanted. I bet you two sluts would love that, right, Shepard?”

Shepard moaned around the cock in her mouth. The territorial side of her was extinguished as quickly as it had flared up. Why fight over the right to be underneath Eezo if they could just share him? Jack was right; the idea of her, Miranda and Eezo together was unbearably hot. Worshipping his cock side by side, getting on top of each other and letting him alternate between fucking them both in turn, sitting on Miranda’s face and having the brunette eat her out while Eezo fucked her from behind. Oh, the possibilities truly were endless.

She was so caught up in her daydreaming that she failed to notice the obvious warning signs of what was about to happen, and was thus caught by surprise when Eezo began to spurt inside her mouth. She coughed, then adjusted and started gulping his seed down as quickly as she could. Jack laughed, greatly amused by the sight.

“Haha! Damn, Shepard, look at you sucking that all down like a good little varren bitch! Yeah, you and the cheerleader are gonna have a lot of fun together.”

Now finished, Eezo pulled away from her and turned his attention to Jack. She held up her hand immediately.

“Don’t even think about it. You’re not coming near me with that dirty cock” she said, motioning to the floor. He obediently sat on his hind legs, and she gave his head a pat. “Good boy.”

Shepard was sitting on the floor, leaning her back against the couch and trying to catch her breath when Jack returned with Eezo’s belongings and leftover food in her hands. She made her way to the door, with Eezo sticking to her side, happy to see his owner again. Before she left, Jack turned her head to grin at her former commander.

“Thanks for watching him, Shepard,” she said, waving at her. “Let me know when you want him to come over again. Or when you and Miranda want to have a little party, I guess.”

As she returned the wave, Shepard knew for certain that she would be seeing Jack and Eezo again, and soon. Very, very soon.


End file.
